


Eternal Snow

by Starshipranger97



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Poor Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshipranger97/pseuds/Starshipranger97
Summary: After a horrific attack at a public ceremony, Marinette must learn how to live in the aftermath.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Eternal Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a beautiful translation of the song Eternal Snow, from the anime Full Moon wo Sagashite, by the phenomenally talented AmaLee!  
> (video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtHJI95wC88&list=PLPtI2Z1Dm1Plg3o6vboFlyXWEEdeWSCFE&index=7&t=0s)  
> Full Moon was one of my favorite mangas growing up, and I definitely remember watching the anime a bit as well. If you're familiar with the story of Mitsuki and Eichi, then you'll definitely see how it inspired this fic. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

It all happened so fast.

One second he was standing next to her, giving her that goofy grin like always, and then there was a horrible bang, the blast ripping through the air. Screams echoing from the crowd, searing heat, the sound of shattering glass - but through all the madness, her one thought was of him.

Was he okay?

He had thrown himself on top of her, pushing her out of the way. He held her head, his eyes huge with concern. She could see his lips moving, but her ears were ringing and she couldn’t really make out the words.

And then his head whipped to the side, his eyes narrowing and anger clouding his normally kind features. He jumped up, racing after something she couldn’t see. She tried to stand, tried to follow, but her head hurt so badly. She touched a hand to her temple; when she withdrew it, it was sticky with blood.

She tried to take a deep breath, but the air was cloudy and smoky, and she choked on debris and ash. The pounding in her head was distracting her, she couldn’t think straight…

But she kept pushing forward, remembering her yoyo and using it to fly above the smoke, high in the air. She looked down below, her heart sinking. 

Flames engulfed the building below her, hordes of people rushing to escape, terrified screams rising up to her. Sirens sounded, police and firefighters arriving, trying to make sense of the madness. She paused for only a moment, trying to clear her foggy head - she had to help, she had to save everyone and fix this. She had to find the akuma, find Chat Noir, cast the Miraculous cure. This was no time to be weak. Whatever injuries she had were secondary. So she swung back into the smoke, helping evacuate as many people as she could, even though she couldn’t breathe, even though she was blinded by soot and dust.

Where was the akuma? Why was no one shouting threats or demanding her Miraculous? There was only destruction and devastation, horrifying injuries and tears and screaming. What happened to Chat Noir? Where did he go?

The firefighters were attempting to quell the flames, ambulances were rushing off to the hospital, police seemed sure that everyone was evacuated. But that couldn’t be right, she still couldn’t find Chat Noir, he wasn’t answering her calls. 

Someone was trying to speak to her, trying to assess her injuries, but she instead rushed back into the burning building, ignoring the shouts behind her. If Chat Noir was still inside, then she had to save him.

She found him locked in combat with a man, a stranger she’d never seen before. He looked like a normal person, not an akuma, but he was wearing some sort of strange vest…

All it took was one second. Chat Noir’s eyes found her, he didn’t react in time, and the man pushed him to the ground. With no interference, the man reached for something on the vest, and then there was an intense heat, a booming sound that shook her to her core.

She couldn’t hear, she couldn’t breathe, agony filling her bones, her vision blurry and spotted. She couldn’t discern what was up or down, what was real or imaginary, she lacked control of her own body. Somehow they had ended up next to each other, thrown together in the blast. She sat up too quickly, almost passing out from that much movement, but she couldn’t afford to lose consciousness now. Their eyes found each other, bright green eyes slowly dimming.

“No,” she whispered.

His transformation fell away, revealing a familiar face. Her eyes widened in horror, the shock of it all too much to bear.

She let out a horrific scream, cradling him close to her. His last words were whispered in her ear, those luminous eyes going dull, the world losing all its light.

And then it all went black, her body finally giving in to its injuries, her brain unable to process the horrors around her.

“Ladybug? Can you hear me?”

Her eyes slowly opened, taking in the blinding white, the vague shapes surrounding her. Where was she? What happened?

“Ladybug, we need to assess your injuries, but we don’t know how. Your magic suit blocks all your skin. What should we do?”

Her injuries… Right. She knew her head was bleeding, but it was probably worse than that.

“Ladybug? We want to give you an I.V…”

Her injuries weren’t that bad, not compared to Chat Noir. Chat... Chat!

“Where’s Chat Noir?” she sat up too quickly again, letting out a small moan and clutching her pounding head.

“Careful!” a doctor ordered, placing gentle hands on her shoulders. “Ladybug, you need to lay down.”

“Where’s Chat Noir?” she repeated, blinking away the last of the cloudiness in her vision.

“We don’t know,” a nurse said softly. “After the bomb went off, no one saw him. Police are still trying to determine what happened. Right now, we need to focus on you and your injuries.”

She closed her eyes, her heart beating rapidly. They didn’t know. No one knew. “What about that boy in the building?” she asked quietly. “Adrien Agreste.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and her breathing quickened. “Ladybug, you tried your best,” the nurse tried.

“What happened to him?” she screamed. Her vision was blurring again, this time from tears.

“Ladybug, you need to calm down,” the doctor said firmly. 

She shook her head, the pounding increasing. “I can’t stay here,” she gasped, standing. The doctor and nurses all moved toward her, trying to urge her back into bed, but she pushed them away, walking to the window.

“Ladybug!”

“I can still fix this,” she murmured. “He’ll be okay, I can fix it!”

“Ladybug, no!”

She struck the window with her yoyo, smashing it. The doctor and nurses cowered, some of them crying out at the sound of the breaking glass. Ladybug seized the opportunity, leaping out the window and swinging away. She returned to the scene, landing on a rooftop and staring below her.

The building was still smoking, the area completely blocked off by authorities. She closed her eyes, unable to look at the wreckage. All she could see was the light leaving his eyes in those final moments. 

It didn’t have to stay that way. She could fix it. Tossing her yoyo up, she called out, “Lucky Charm!”

She caught the first aid kit with both hands, trembling.

“Ladybug!” 

She turned toward the familiar voice, finding a tiny black Kwami flying toward her, clutching the ring. Her chest constricted, her voice strangled as she said, “Plagg?”

“Are you okay?” he asked in a small voice.

She stared down at the first aid kit. “No. But if I use the Miraculous cure…”

“You already know it won’t work,” Plagg said dully, his gaze falling. “It can’t just fix every problem.”

Tears welled up in her eyes. “It can’t end like this,” she whispered. “He can’t be dead.”

Plagg flew closer to her, landing on her head and burrowing in her hair. “I know,” he said simply. “Ladybug, you’re really hurt.”

She sank to her knees, her eyes blank and glassy. “I don’t care.”

“Let’s go to Master Fu’s, okay? One step at a time.”

She nodded numbly, treading the familiar path, remembering to detransform when she got close and approach as Marinette. Based on Tikki’s expression, her injuries were probably more severe than she thought. But she didn’t care anymore, nothing mattered.

Master Fu took her in immediately, giving her strange tasting medicines and allowing her to sit quietly before she passed out again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that in canon the cure can reverse death and probably could fix everything, but then I wouldn't have a story! So in this fic the cure doesn't work unless it's during an akuma attack.  
> This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but it got way too long, so I split it into chapters. Unfortunately, the chapters are not at all even in length, which I apologize for in advance. I've been working on this one for a long time, so I really hope you like it!  
> This story is completely written, so as long as I remember I'll update once a week!


End file.
